


盛满盛开

by tiroka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	盛满盛开

-

日本巡演的日子转瞬即逝，离开前最后一天的自由假期也如约而至。我本来作了一整天窝在房间的打算。因为这几日的忙里偷闲中，我曾于日本杂志上的节目放送表发现，钟意的某部动画作品即将在电视台重播。

薯片包装已经被我撕开了缺口，酒店房间内却突然响起按得杂乱无章的门铃声。我不情不愿地下了床走到门前，从猫眼里映出的身影属于与我同团的一位男生——金曜汉。

是曜汉啊，没有和大家出去玩吗？我打开门邀他进来。金曜汉进房间后带上了门，神色紧张，坐在我床上的动作也显得局促不安，我猜测他是否惹上了麻烦，正要向我谢罪。结果却并不如我所料。他小心翼翼地凑到我面前询问，宇硕哥，你今天有什么安排吗？我在电视上看到，今晚有一个花火大会。

花火大会……我用生疏的日语跟他念了一遍这个名词，脑海中闪过的画面却是在影视作品中通用的祭典。冒热气的章鱼烧，红彤彤的苹果糖，奇形怪状却带有几分可爱的面具，还有牵着手走在坡道上，趁花火升起的瞬间开始拥吻的年轻情侣。我冥冥之中切身体会过的，淡淡的硫磺气味。

金曜汉的手悄悄攀上我的指尖，缠上来与我十指紧扣，好不好？宇硕哥？好想和你一起去一次。他用那双如同初生小狗一般惹人疼爱的眼睛看着我，微微下垂的眼角，充满祈求与期待的。我果然心软了，拍拍他头顶上睡得翘起来几缕发，我知道啦，哪里都会去的，和你一起。

于是金曜汉心满意足地赖在我床上不走了。冗长的广告带来了睡眼惺忪，我渐渐窝进他怀里，松开的薯片袋子不知被哪个坏小子偷走了，完全没有给我剩下。留念的脆香粘在这位坏得可爱的犯人嘴角，我只好搂住他的脖子，佯装生气地一点点夺回来，连同作案工具，含进嘴巴里，青柠口味的薯片，附上青柠味的吻。

你也贪恋这份清爽的黏稠吗？他欺身压住我，正要继续加深，却被我用故作深沉的问题难倒了。思来想去，他终于憋出来一个同样不明不白的答案，其实青柠味，好像可以减少自己正在吃垃圾食品的罪恶感呢。接着就对我的反抗不管不顾，用毫无章法的乱吻加深我心底的印象，他是如此喜欢我的，以夏日之白昼燥热与暮夜清凉，尤其矛盾又真实存在的方式。

早早地吃完酒店的供餐后，我们准备动身前往花火大会的举办地。收拾随身物品时金曜汉抿起嘴假装严肃，把什么东西塞到我怀里。

这是什么？我展开来甩去上面粘着的微尘，一件宽大的男式浴衣，我想大概是在日本的花火大会上常见的那种款式，纯白与深蓝交替的方格，夹杂有规律的细纹。我们要入乡随俗吧？金曜汉得意地笑起来，我提前在网上订的，之前以为都是穿那种画了花的可爱样式，想着绝对很适合哥哥的，挑了好久，最后发现都是女生穿的。他说到这嘴角向下撇，看起来很失落。

不用那么花哨，不也挺好的么？我安慰地揉了揉他的头发，金曜汉撅起嘴的委屈模样我无论看几遍都十分受用，他好像也吃准了我这点，摇着我的手臂催我快换上，对啊对啊，宇硕哥穿什么都好看，朴素点不会被其他人发现，我觉得这样还更好。

他贴在我背后帮我解开衬衫的扣子，手圈住我的腰往他身上带，曜汉啊，不想去了吗？我笑着问他，他就气呼呼地扯开我的领子，在我后颈用力嘬了几口。短暂的刺痛，我想一定发红了，他总在奇怪的地方闹脾气。我好声好气地请他过来帮我研究该怎么穿，他就一板一眼的按照网上的教程把我塞进衣服里，最后把绑带勒得很紧。

金曜汉！我吃痛地推他，他好像还不服气，我只好教训他了，臭小子，你说想去花火大会哥不就答应一起去了嘛，难道还非要做完爱才去吗？来不及看的话，回来你是不是还要埋怨我？

不是…！我才不会埋怨哥呢……金曜汉又耷拉着脑袋给我装可怜，抱着我的腰不撒手。我不是生你气，我气我自己，稍有不慎就忍不住惯着你，就会扮猪吃老虎的小屁孩。我嘟囔着骂他，他就讨好地用毛茸茸的脑袋抵着我的小腹乱蹭一通，抬起头来还笑眯眯的，把我的手抓过去理他乱糟糟的头发。

还以为你装模作样的要干嘛呢……走啦，就会捣乱。金曜汉抬起我的脚替我穿上木屐，还要来挠我的小腿肚，我把他揪起来，掖了掖先前被他顶得松垮的浴衣，迈了几步感觉下面透着凉风，才发现半截小腿都露出来。都是这么短的吗？我疑惑地看过去，他也只会嘿嘿傻笑，曜汉呐，翅膀硬了学会捉弄哥哥了？他躲开我伸到他耳边的手往电梯跑，一边跑一边朝我喊，相信我，好看的啦！

我被他拽进汹涌的人潮。黑压压的人群，皆是满怀期待的人身与人影。忽然几幅画面似影片般在我脑海中倒叙，曾几何时我也会天真烂漫地一头扎进燥热的夏天中，嬉笑打闹着穿梭在不同的小吃摊档，和其他男孩一样，高高举起从老板那里央求得来的水球炫耀，然后在不平整的石子路上断开了木屐的布带，擦伤的膝盖、伙伴们善意的哄笑，还有伸向我的几双手。侧肩被过路人猛撞了一记，我一下清醒过来，接下来听见一句语调陌生的对不起。我为什么可以听出来它拥有什么含义？啊，对，我是来过的，这片土地。只是身边的人始终变了。

宇硕哥在想什么呢？金曜汉皱着眉搂紧了我，喂来一口海盐味的冰沙，我苦涩地咽下去，哪里是什么海盐味啊，盛满了柠檬的酸，空有一碗天蓝的色素，沾染在我们的舌尖，好像在嘲笑外乡人分不清餐牌上层层叠叠的汉字和假名，海盐柠檬原来是合在一起的味道，只不过，喧宾夺主了。我摇摇头去扯他的袖子，走吧，我们走吧，曜汉呐，这里人太多了，要窒息一样。

他会容忍我的任性么？我其实清楚的，自己总是这样，在外不声不响不爱添麻烦，对亲近的人，就要他们依着我的性子行动，忍受不了逃开去的人也是有的。金曜汉盖住我向上望他的眼睛，满目漆黑中迎来了头晕目眩，竟然将我整个人打横抱起来。我恢复视觉了，周围明显的骚乱，干什么？干什么？我捶着他的胸口挣扎，这么多人，你从来都不在意吗？

摇摇晃晃的，太过滑稽可笑。金曜汉好歹在引起更多人注意前把我们两人都稳住了，背对着所有目光冲出去，躲开了喧嚣嬉闹，藏进无人问津的夜里。原本夹在脚上的木屐恍惚间摔进不知名的小路，我抱住他的脖子，曜汉啊，我从此只能倚赖你了。

很辛苦吗？对不起……金曜汉却理解错我的意思，像犯错的小孩一样垂下头，把我轻轻放下来。没有灯光的最高一级石台阶，洒了星辰，隐约不明的湿润水汽。他松开我浴衣的绑带，又拉开了领口，用手给我扇风。呼吸不过来的话，应该早点告诉我才对，我居然没有考虑到宇硕哥的身体状况……他蹲在下一级台阶，把我的脚拉过去放在他膝盖上，那么凉，却一直忍着不说么？他手覆上来给我取暖，又翻了背包找到薄外套，盖在我发酸的小腿。

不是啊，不是这样，我没有不舒服。他一系列的动作引出我的笑来，不过我还是开心的，不知不觉间长成优秀的男人了，不是么？我俯下身去吻他的眼睛，他惊讶地张开嘴，又扑上来把我压在地上，紧紧抱住了，哥哥，以后别再吓我了。

一时的情绪泛滥又怎么谈得上是吓呢？我推了推他的肩膀，指向天空，霎时间整片宇宙都照耀出光芒来，碎开的火花残片绽放出星星点点的热，我听见金曜汉目不转睛的小声赞叹，颜色不停交替变幻的缭乱花影，我们就维持着亲密又别扭的姿势见识了上半场的落幕。

匆匆订上的街边旅馆。金曜汉托着我的屁股狠狠撞进来，我忍不住从嘴里漏出羞耻又丢人的声音，疯了吗？疯了吗？我竭力压下继续呻吟的欲望追问他，后背撞上了粗糙的墙面，隔着一层薄薄的浴衣布料似乎要被磨破了。啊啊…金曜汉，你这样对我……眼泪忽地掉出来，我却拼命往他身上靠，因为没有任何支撑的，太可怕了，只得凭我自己牢牢抓住与他的连结，手圈上他的脖子一刻也不敢松，还要努力吸住下面冲进来的炙热欲望，盛满了也不放开一丝一毫。

夹在他腰上的大腿使不上劲一直向下滑，他就揽住了捞起来，内侧的软肉抵在他的胯上磨蹭，难耐的痒中又添了痛。我咬上他的肩膀，慢条斯理地啃，直到留下牙印来。我想过要让他也像我这样狼狈地痛一回，可有几个人会像我一样享受痛呢？比如辣带来的快感就是一种痛，和他一起在拉面屋吃地狱拉面的时候，他非要跟我比拼，最后我吃得畅快，他倒是浑身冒着汗抢我眼前的水杯，咕咚咕咚喝下去，还要贴在我耳边说，哥哥脸上的红晕特别色情。于是我只好承受他给我的快乐，再旁敲侧击地给他留下这种不值一提的小小痛楚。

金曜汉把这份体贴全当作是在调情，顶着我的高潮点压进来碾，痛啊快乐啊，我还是分不太清楚了，反正最终都是白液一股喷溅出去，混乱交融的一种美，都是一瞬间登顶的兴奋罢了。要直到我和他都心满意足，喘着暧昧的呼吸一起浮沉，谁也分不出是谁的。

我不想让你落下来啊，哥哥应该一直盛开得很美的，永远永远。金曜汉依旧维持着把我整个人抱起来的姿势，我脚不点地的腾空，被他护在温热的怀里，轻轻吸吮我的下唇，卷走所有伤口的不安了。不过始终是短暂的吧？我笑着推他，硬是要他放我下去站着，啪一下盛开，啪一下就消亡了。虽然不全对，水中月镜中花么，你看着是很美好，想要留住才是得不到的。

他听了又是委委屈屈的不悦，把我推在铺了软被的地板上，要再来一次。我浅浅地叹口气，要说世人不懂吧，其实倒也什么都清楚。最灿烂的只有盛开的那一瞬间，之后就开始衰败，悄无声息落到水面上反倒把月亮打破了，你说好不好笑？可是又有谁不惋惜呢？

短暂是短暂，可是花火大会每年都有，来看的人也数都数不清，不用惋惜的。你看嘛，现在就要开始下半场了。金曜汉握住我的手，不解风情的回话很有他的风格。我苦笑着看他，他似乎立刻知道了我的想法，特意又补充道，哥哥想看的话，无论多少次我都陪你来。可我其实不是这个意思呀，我们都心照不宣的知道。

年轻人就是爱作一些莫名其妙的承诺。我故意打趣他，金曜汉又反驳，宇硕哥也没比我大几岁，在世界上多活几年，其实到最后也没什么区别。

是啊，没区别。我点点头，我多活了这么几年，到最后还是白白便宜你。金曜汉听了又笑着要闹我，我偏过头躲他，热情的吻就落在我耳垂上，含入口腔交换热度，我随即浑身热起来，拽着他在花火升起的瞬间开始拥吻。满心满眼的热啊，热浪热潮，炽热的灼热的那么热烈，爱恋在追着我跑。金宇硕啊金宇硕，原来还会有这么一天，对一个人，热爱到快要不认识自己的地步。

窗外的花火最终也烧成灰烬徐徐落下来，当然，它是和波澜不惊的水面交换热度了。我想起来，硫磺的气味是会令人上瘾的。我约莫是渐渐上瘾了吧。每年每年，人们前赴后继地去向不同的地方，为了观看天空的燃烧，用小小的火苗催起无比绚烂的一瞬间，对美丽事物的追求会一直持续下去，永不停歇的。

所以我改变想法了，花火也是，正如金曜汉所说的，完全不需要惋惜，它是一直存在的，偶尔盛开在璀璨的星空，偶尔盛开在我天真烂漫的亲密爱人心底。我享受与他相拥的温存时刻，或许我们都是一样的，愈发依赖起彼此这份独一无二的温暖，盛满心间的种种美好都是我们互相给予对方的。强词夺理么，我也由此学会一些，我亲爱的曜汉呐，夏天须拥有完满的结尾，我们不必伤春悲秋，尽管去爱。回答我的是一个响亮的吻。

-


End file.
